Cooling systems may cycle a refrigerant to cool a space. Existing cooling systems may use one or more compressors to compress the refrigerant, which is then evaporated to cool a space. Cooling systems using compressors to compress vapor refrigerant suffer from low efficiency and high maintenance. Other refrigeration cycles, such as Stirling cycle refrigeration, exist but have not been successfully applied at non-cryogenic, high capacity commercial refrigeration applications typically supported by conventional vapor-refrigerant-compressing cooling systems.